


Old wounds and scars

by scarletchidori



Series: Royai Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Royai Week 2020, i guess a random moment after roy gets his sight back, there's angst but i swear that there's fluff too, this is set after the last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: She would have liked to burn everything, erase all traces, but it was impossible. When they are alone, Riza is not afraid to show her skin, her tattoo and scars.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Royai Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Old wounds and scars

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of the Royai Week!!! Prompt: old wounds. I know I should write something nice and fluffy, but I guess I can't. 
> 
> (The song that I used at the beginning is from Inuyasha, the translation that I used is here: https://inuyasha.fandom.com/wiki/With_You#R%C5%8Dmaji )
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

_ “ _ _ We missed the fragments of the heart _

_ Surely, the time has come to look for them together _

_ Break and pursue them _

_ In that clear sky _

_ Seeking my way _

_ I will be a ray of light with you” _

_ (With you - AAA) _

  
  


*

  
  


Every time Roy stares at Riza’s back his mind carries him immediately when she begged him to burn off her father’s research. Erasing the very thing that perhaps destroyed her father’s mind.

She would have liked to burn everything, erase all traces, but it was impossible. When they are alone, Riza is not afraid to show her skin, her tattoo and scars. It is a nice change for Riza to be able to wear a tank top without any fear of receiving inappropriate questions.

“What is it?”, Riza asks when she feels his gaze on her.

“Nothing,” he lies.

“Roy?”, she demands “How many times have I been told not to feel guilty?”

“Ever since I had to burn my own skin,”, he whispers “I can’t help but think how much pain you had to endure.”

Riza sits next to him, stroking the back of his hand, she still remembers when Wrath had hurt his hands. Blood had coagulated around the wounds, making the whole thing even worse, she blames herself for the wounds he had to endure that day. There are still the signs of those cuts, although they are almost gone, the scars seem so much more visible to her eyes even though she knows that his scars are now almost invisible.. Old wounds and old scars.

And then Riza’s gaze inevitably focuses on the scar on his hip. The extent of the burn isn’t big as hers, but it must have been difficult not to lose consciousness. She remembers that one point - while he was burning off her tattoo, she passed out because the pain reached the point where she couldn’t bear it anymore. 

Old wounds.

Old scars.

Sometimes she thinks that this is all that brings them together, she fears that the only reason they are together is because he feels guilty for what he had done to her. Not only for the scars on her back - but for using flame alchemy to hurt other people, when he had promised that he would only use it for doing something good. She doesn’t blame him, not anymore at least. But he still blames himself, he made a promise, and he broke that promise.

“You know,” she begins to say “Sometimes I think that all we’ll ever have would always be this: guilt and suffering, and you blame yourself for things that were out of your control.”

“In what sense,” he asks while with his finger he touches the scar that stands out on her neck, his touch is so light that she can barely feel it.

“In the sense that it is as if it were our sense of guilt that made us stay together,” she whispers “Our old wounds.”

“How can you think such a thing?” Roy asks, amazed.

“You don’t seem to be able to forgive yourself for what I asked you to do,” Riza starts saying by emphasizing every word she pronounces “While I can’t forgive myself every time I haven’t protected you, and when I pointed that gun at you… I can’t forgive myself. We can’t forgive ourselves, can’t we?”

“You promised to me, when I asked you to,” he whispers “I gave you my permission to kill me, you know I don’t blame you.”

“But how can we be together, if that’s all we know?”

“It is true that our old wounds sometimes get in the way, but it’s not only that,” he says “Being with you saved me more time than you can imagine.”

“But even though I want to be with you I -”

“I’m not with you because of our old wounds or sense of guilt,” he says lovingly gazing at her, “I’m with you because I love you, I’ve fallen in love with you when I was a kid that barely understood what ‘love’ really meant.”

Riza’s eyes widen and she looks up at his face. Roy’s facial features are now extremely delicate, as if reflecting the feelings he feels towards Riza.

“So have forgiven yourself?”.

“Kind of,” he admits “I love you, Riza, and I’m sorry if I made you think otherwise.”

Riza hugs Roy tightly “I love you, too”, she whispers in his ear.

  
“Our old wounds are part of the past now, we can’t do anything about it and you know it, but now we can do something and make sure that nobody has to endure what we had to endure.”

“Yes,” she whispers, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

Rain begins to fall, and seems to wash away everything that has happened in recent months. Old wounds, old scars, and finally old memories.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
